The Little Mouse (TheBluesRockz Style) part 2 - Simon's Concert/("Daughters of Monterey")
(His name is Zipper.) *Zipper/Harold the Seahorse: (clears his throat) His royal highness, MONTEREY JACK! (His name is Monterey Jack.) (Monterey Jack shoots his glowing trident into the sky. Sparks fly out and shower down on the crowd, causing them to cheer in excitement.) *Zipper/Harold: And presenting the distinguished court composer, Horatio Thelonious Ignatius Constancius SIMON! (His name is Simon.) (The seahorse swim fast, making Simon hold onto the reins.) *Monterey Jack/King Triton: I'm really looking forward to this performance, Simon. *Simon/Sebastian: (laughing) Oh, Your Majesty! This will be the finest concert I have ever conducted. Your daughters, they will be spectacular! (He is turned upside down in his shell.) *Monterey Jack/Triton: Yes, and especially my little Gadget. *Simon/Sebastian: (turns himself right side up) Yes, yes. She has the most beautiful voice! (to himself) If only she'd show up for rehearsals once in a while. *Tanya, Tammy, Webby, Bianca, Zoe Drake, and Olivia/Ariel's Sisters: Oh, we are the daughters of Monterey (Cut to Monterey Jack, looking pleased that his daughters said he loves them.) *Tanya, Tammy, Webby, Bianca, Zoe Drake, and Olivia/Ariel's Sisters: Great father who loves us and named us well Bianca *Miss Bianca/Aquata: La la la La la la La la LA! *Tanya, Tammy, Webby, Bianca, Zoe Drake, and Olivia/Ariel's Sisters: Webby *Webby/Andrina: La la la La la la la la la la la la LA! *Tanya, Tammy, Webby, Bianca, Zoe Drake, and Olivia/Ariel's Sisters: Zoe Drake *Zoe Drake/Arista: La la la! *Tanya, Tammy, Webby, Bianca, Zoe Drake, and Olivia/Ariel's Sisters: Olivia *Olivia/Attina: La-a la la! *Tanya, Tammy, Webby, Bianca, Zoe Drake and Olivia/Ariel's Sisters: Tanya *Tanya/Adella: La la la! *Tanya, Tammy, Webby, Bianca, Zoe Drake, and Olivia/Ariel's Sisters: Tammy *Tammy/Alana: La la la LA! *Tanya, Tammy, Webby, Bianca, Zoe Drake, and Olivia/Ariel's Sisters: (as a giant clam soars up behind them) And then there is the youngest In her musical debut (vocalizing) Our seventh little sister We're presenting her to you (vocalizing) (Cut to behind Simon, who is still conducting. He turns his head at Monterey Jack and grins at him.) (Then cut to Monterey Jack, who is full of anticipation of seeing his seventh-born daughter.) *Tanya, Tammy, Webby, Bianca, Zoe Drake, and Olivia/Ariel's Sisters: To sing a song Timothy wrote Her voice is like a bell (Cut to Tanya, Tammy, Webby, Bianca, Zoe Drake, and Olivia as they all gather around the clam as it opens.) *Tanya, Tammy, Webby, Bianca, Zoe Drake, and Olivia/Ariel's Sisters: She's our sister, Gadge-'' (''The open clam is revealed that Gadget is not at the concert.) (Tanya, Tammy, Webby, Bianca, Zoe Drake, and Olivia all gasp in surprise that Gadget is absent.) (Simon gasps, too. Then he drops the conducting stick and grimaces in fear.) (Monterey is furious as his trident glows and his eyes turn blood red with anger.) *Monterey Jack/Triton: (enraged) GADGET!!! Gallery: The daughters of monterey.jpg Gadget is not there monty daughters.jpg Category:TheBluesRockz's Transcripts Category:Transcripts Category:The Little Mermaid Parts